06 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:06 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja nie zdradzam sekretów!, odc. 35 (I can keep a secret); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 08:40 Tomek i przyjaciele - Umyj się!, odc. 20 (Wash behind your buffers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 3. Morze Czerwone (Oceans. Red Sea. (3/8)) - txt. str. 777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1391; telenowela TVP 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5731 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5731); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 135; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 4. Atlantyk. (Oceans. Atlantic Ocean. (4/8)) - txt. str. 777 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2526; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2366 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 1/7 - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5732 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5732); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2527; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2367 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 136; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Koparka wie wszystko, odc. 12 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Scoop knows it all, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazy 22:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 29; cykl dokumentalny 23:15 Dogonić życie (Racing for Time) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 13 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Bad Guy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:45 Sprawa dla reportera 02:45 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest; magazyn 03:00 Notacje - Elżbieta Dzikowska. Pieprz i Wanilia; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 94 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Pożyteczni.pl 12:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 49; teleturniej 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 837 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat w piłce (The World In a Ball) kraj prod.Austria (2011) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 502 - Na właściwym miejscu; serial TVP 17:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 9 (Lie to me s. I ep. 9 Life Is Priceless); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/71; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 838 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1); program rozrywkowy 21:10 Paradoks - odc. 13 Paradoks - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:10 Kocham Kino - Broken Flowers (Broken Flowers); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005) 00:05 Świat bez tajemnic - PLANETE + DOC W DWÓJCE - Śmierć człowieka pracy (Workingman's Death); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2005) 02:20 Broken Flowers (Broken Flowers); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005) 04:10 Art Noc - Muzyczne Rozmaitości - zespół "13.12"; koncert 04:50 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 9 (Lie to me s. I ep. 9 Life Is Priceless); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:30 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 10 (Lie to me s. I ep. 10 The Better Half); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 73 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 8:30 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 11 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 38 10:00 Zakręcone Odcinek: 13 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 348 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 71 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 129 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1602 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 976 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 53 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 311 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1603 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 91 20:00 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku 22:00 Trick Odcinek: 1 23:00 Trick Odcinek: 2 0:00 Chłopaki na bok 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1005 3:00 Zza kamery... 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1183 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2129 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1981 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 179 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1100 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1677 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 51 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 15 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 813 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1982 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 832 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 180 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 16 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3459 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1678 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 820 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 22:35 Wulkan Odcinek: 1 0:25 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 2 1:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3459 1:35 Arkana magii Odcinek: 771 2:55 Przerwa techniczna 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3459 TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes 17:00 Zachodniopomorskie Lokalne Grupy Rybackie; magazyn 17:16 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Niepełnosprawni Wśród Nas - odc. 1; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:32 Zapiski Łazęgi; felieton 18:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:11 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:26 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Przegląd dnia; STEREO, 16:9 19:16 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika flesz; STEREO, 16:9 21:47 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 21:50 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 22:09 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór. 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 24:00 Autyzm, disco i ja (Autism Disco Kid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Liz Bloor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Infoexpress 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór. 02:25 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 03:06 Info Dziennik 03:32 Pogoda Info 03:37 Sportowy Wieczór 04:00 Autyzm, disco i ja (Autism Disco Kid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Reportaż TVP INFO 05:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 05:30 Raport z Polski TV Polonia 06:05 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Nie przytulajmy niedźwiedzi; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc 11 Pomorze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cafe Historia - odc. 20 - "Zaginione dzieła sztuki"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 1/14 - Mały czarodziej (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 707 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Birma - rodzina (126); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 931; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Józef Skrzek - Viator (koncert na Festiwalu Filmu i Sztuki Dwa Brzegi 2010) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 S jak szpieg - Akcja Mistral; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wędzony twaróg; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 577* Synowa w ciąży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych PLUS CAMERIMAGE); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Elbrus (127); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (100); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 707 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 27 - Wyprawa Sopla (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Oficer - odc. 13/13* "Sto rąk" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Nowa - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Grudzień 70. Interesy władzy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sławomir Koehler, Mieczysław Vogt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 1/14 - Mały czarodziej (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 27 - Wyprawa Sopla (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Oficer - odc. 13/13* "Sto rąk"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Polonia 24 04:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 707; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Grudzień 70. Interesy władzy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12